Outrider
The USS ''Outrider'' NCC-93595 is a Starfleet expeditionary Tactical Escort attached to the 81st Special Operations Squadron, 17th Tactical Operations Wing, 17th Special Operations Group. Built over the course of two years at the Copernicus Shipyards, under the auspices of the Yoyodyne Division, the Outrider was commissioned on 14 July 2407. Little was known about the intended purpose of the Outrider as she was being built, other than her eventual crew would be called upon to forgo often the security of a large fleet and the relative safety of Federation space. For this reason, emphasis was placed on the quality of her components and workmanship over speed of construction. In reviewing the Outrider during commissioning procedures, Command attached the vessel to the Special Operations branch of Starfleet's Intelligence Division. At this time, her name was chosen to signify the general scope of her purpose: to traverse the very fringes of charted space. The exact nature of her missions, however, remains classified. In 2409, the Outrider was refit to comply with the increased demands placed upon her by Special Operations Command. The archetype warhead, controversially considered extraneous by her commanding officer, was removed, and the forward section remodeled to approximate a Gallant-class saucer. Many of her core systems, including her impulse engines, were replaced with upgraded and experimental technology. The Outrider is the first Federation starship to bear the name. The Outrider is commanded by CAPT Ehran Dahr (84532.42—Present). 'Vessel Dedication Quote ' "The bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding, go out to meet it." —Thucydides 'SPECIFICATIONS ' Physical Dimension Length: 154.68 Meters Beam: 134.11 Meters Height: 34.15 Meters Weight: 355,500 Metric Tonnes Crew Contingency Operational Complement: 50 Emergency Capacity: 150 Warp Drive Core: Cochrane Class 9 (M/ARA) Engines: Type 5E6 Cruise Speed: 7.0 Maximum Speed: 9.2 Emergency Speed: 9.982 Impulse Engines Type: Classified Defensive Systems Classified Offensive Systems Classified Computer System Classified Shuttles 01 Eagleclaw ''(Modified Stalker Stealth Fighter) 02 ''Delphi ''(''Chaffee-type) Sensors Classified Tractor Beams Operational: 1 Docking Tractor, 1 Shuttle Tractor 'DECK PLANS ' DECK 1 Armory, Bridge, Captain's Ready Room, Captain's Quarters, Countermeasures Launch Bays 1 - 4, Deuterium Storage, Escape Pods A - F, Forward Phaser Arrays, Maintenance Bay A1, Plasma Exhaust Vents, Secure Access Bay, Senior Officers' Quarters, Transporter Room 1, Turret Banks (Forward & Aft), Upper Main Engineering (Catwalks), Upper Sensor Array DECK 2 Cargo Bay B1, Computer Access Room & Systems Core, Crew Quarters, Escape Pods G - K, Impulse Engines, Maintenance Bays B1 & B2, Gym, Mess Hall, Main Engineering (Warp Core Control Center & Master Situation Monitor), Main Maintenance Office, Medical and Science Laboratory, Security Station Alpha, Sickbay, Targeting Sensors, Transporter Room 2, Warp Coils DECK 3 Airlocks 1 & 2, Antimatter Storage, Cargo Bays C1 - C3, Cloaking Field Generator, Docking Port, Escape Pods L - N, Impulse Engines, Environmental Control, Launch Bay Control Room & Upper Deck, Main Engineering Subdeck, Maintenance Bays C1 & C2, Secondary Computer Core, Security Station Beta, Warp Coils, Warp Engines DECK 4 Aft Phaser Array, Cargo Control Center (Cargo Transporter), Escape Pods O - R, Exterior Doors, Forward Cannon Port, Launch Bay Main Deck, Security Station Gamma, Shuttle & Work Bee Maintenance, Torpedo Launchers (Aft and Forward), Torpedo Magazines (Aft and Forward), Tractor Beam Emitters DECK 5 Brig, Deflector Shield Generator, Escape Pods S & T, Landing Struts, Lower Sensor Array, Maintenance Bay E, Navigational Deflector, Structural Integrity Field Generator, Subspace Antenna, Turbolift System Control Room, Waste Reclamation Unit 'CREW BREAKDOWN ' 'SENIOR OFFICERS & DEPARTMENT NCOs ' Command CAPT Ehran Dahr, Commanding Officer CDR Tobias Munroe, First Officer Medical LCDR Suman, Chief Medical Officer, Second Officer LTJG Sarah David, Medic Operations and Engineering LCDR Thelak Aszoran, Chief Operations Officer LT Heelam Jynn, Chief of Engineering LTJG Dwohada Tguza, Flight Control Officer LTJG Nghoo Greuhno, Weapons Operations LTJG Llrr Uhrii, Damage Control LTJG Vyzin Ynjaahr, Warp Systems Control ENS Lorsu, Environmental Control ENS Jurgis Ackov, Chief Transporter Operator CPO Plhur Hjar, Ship's Boatswain PO1 James Lear, Boatswain's Mate PO2 Sha'nit B'jhev, Quartermaster PO2 Zazreh Nunin, Launch Bay Manager Security LT T'Sul, Chief of Security ENS Muruk, Master-at-Arms ENS Scot Guesman, Brig Officer Science LCDR Abagil Tohill, Chief Science Officer LTJG Ilooju Cheelad, Stellar Cartography LTJG Jordana Cates, Xenology ENS Mohn Zoroh, Chemical & Biological Materials Tactical LCDR Elliot Coghlan, Chief Tactical Officer, Communications & Protocol Officer LTJG Yosiirsy, Mission Ops Support Personnel (Nonresidential) LCDR Batt Edrid, Counselor (Stationed at Starbase 324) LCDR Tyllo Murahada, Special Operations Advisor: Gamma Quadrant (Stationed at Starbase 324) Councilor K'Vaak, Special Operations Advisor: Romulan Star Empire (Stationed at Starfleet Academy) Category:Ships